fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinki
Fairy Tail (フェアリーテイル, Fearī Teiru) to seria anime na podstawie mangi o takiej samej nazwie, stworzonej przez Hiro Mashimę. Wyprodukowane przez A-1 Pictures Inc. i Satelight, pod okiem reżysera Shinjiego Ishihira, zadebiutowało w TV Tokyo o godzinie 7:30, 11 października 2009.Fairy Tail (TV) - Anime News Network Historia zaczyna się od momentu, kiedy [[Lucy Heartfilia] ma stać się członkiem słynnej Gildii Fairy Tail. W dołączeniu pomaga jej Natsu Dragneel i Happy. Swoje przygody przeżywa także z dwójką innych przyjaciół: Erzą Scarlet i Grayem Fullbusterem. Na Sakura Con 2011, Funimation Entertainment ogłosiła, że nabyła licencję do pierwszych 48 odcinków (sezon 1) Fairy Tail. W zestawach po 12 odcinków zarówno na Blue-Ray jak i DVD, wydali pierwszą część w dniu 22 listopada 2011 r.Fairy Tail Część 1 Funimation Dub Część druga w dniu 27 grudnia 2011 roku, trzecia 31 stycznia 2012 roku oraz czwarta 20 marca 2012. Otakon 2012 Funimation ogłosił licencjonowanie kolejnych 24 odcinków. Przewodnik po oznaczeniach Lista Odcinków Saga Macao Lucy Heartfilia rozpaczliwie chce się przyłączyć do gildii Fairy Tail, najpopularniejszej (i destrukcyjnej) Magicznej Gildii. Szczęście jej dopisuje (albo i nie), gdy spotyka Natsu Dragneela i Happy'ego, Magów z Fairy Tail. Po uratowaniu Lucy z rąk mrocznego Maga, Natsu zabiera ją do swojej Gildii. Zanim jednak zdążyła przyzwyczaić się do niecodziennych sytuacji, które mają miejsce w Fairy Tail, chłopak idzie uratować swojego przyjaciela przyjaciela, Macao Conbolta. Lucy postanawia iść wraz z nim, zaczynając jednocześnie swoją pierwszą misję. Openingiem tego tomu jest Snow Fairy w wykonaniu Funkist, a endingiem Kanpekigu No Ne w wykonaniu Watari Rouka Hashiritai. Saga Daybreak Natsu stosuje swoje sztuczki, by Lucy pomogła mu w misji dotyczącej kradzieży książki od pewnego polityka. Wkrótce dowiadują się jednak, że jest to coś więcej niż zwykła książka. Openingiem tego tomu jest Snow Fairy w wykonaniu Funkist, a endingiem Kanpekigu No Ne w wykonaniu Watari Rouka Hashiritai. Saga Lullaby Erza wraca do Gildii i zmusza Natsu i Graya, by pomogli jej w niebezpiecznej misji. Iskry lecą, a szczęki opadają, gdy rodzi się najsilniejsza drużyna w Fairy Tail. Openingiem tego tomu jest Snow Fairy w wykonaniu Funkist, a endingiem Kanpekigu No Ne w wykonaniu Watari Rouka Hashiritai. Saga Wyspa Galuna Natsu i Happy podejmują decyzję w sprawie zadania Klasy-S, zabierając na nie Lucy i Graya. Dotyczy ono przeklętej Wyspy Galuna. Pokazana jest też przeszłość Graya i Lyona... I prawda Wyspy Galuna. Openingiem tej serii jest Snow Fairy w wykonaniu Funkist do odcinka 11, później zostaje zmieniony na Sense of Wonder w wykonaniu Idoling!!. Endingiem jest Kanpekigu No Ne w wykonaniu Watari Rouka Hashiritai do odcinka 11, później zostaje zmieniony na Tsuioku Merry Go Round w wykonaniu Onelifecrew. Saga Phantom Lord Kiedy Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray i Erza wrócili do Gildii, okazało się, że została zniszczona. Po rozmowie z Mirajane odkrywają, że Gildia znana jako Phantom Lord była za to odpowiedzialna, co doprowadza do wojny pomiędzy tymi Gildiami. Przeszłość Lucy również zostaje powoli ujawniana... Openingiem tej serii jest Sense of Wonder w wykonaniu Idoling!! do odcinka 24, później zostaje zmieniony na Ft. w wykonaniu Funkist. Endingiem jest Tsuioku Merry Go Round w wykonaniu Onelifecrew do odcinka 24, później zostaje zmieniony na Gomen ne. Watashi]] w wykonaniu Shiho Nanba. Saga Loke Cała prawda o przeszłości, teraźniejszości i przyszłości Loke'a. Openingiem do tej sagi jest Ft. w wykonaniu Funkist, a endingiem Gomen ne. Watashi w wykonaniu Shiho Nanba. Saga Wieża Niebios Dawni przyjaciele z dzieciństwa Erzy wprowadzają chaos w Drużynie. Porywają też Erze do Wieży Niebios. Tam, Erza i jej przyjaciele muszą stawić czoła Jellalowi Fernandes, jednemu z długoletnich przyjaciół Erzy. Przeszłości Erzy wychodzi na światło dziennie. * Opening od odcinka 36 to R.P.G~Rockin' Playing Game zespołu SuG. * Ending zmienia się na Kimi Ga Iru Kara ''zespołu Mikuni Shimokawa . Saga Festiwal Walk Nowi członkowie i nowa gildia ! Ale... kto jest teraz najsilniejszy ? Zacznijmy Wielki Festiwal Walk ! Saga Oración Seis Drużyna Światła '''vs' mroczna gildia Oracion Seis ! * Opening od odcinka 49 to Egao No Mahou ''zespołu ''Magic Party. Po odcinku 60 zmienia się na Fiesta zespołu +Plus. * Ending to Holy Shine zespołu Daisy X Daisy, a następnie Be As One zespołu W-inds. Saga Daphne (Filler) Natsu, Happy i Charle wpadają w pułapkę Daphne, podczas gdy Gray zdradził swoją gildię i przyjaciół... * Opening od odcinka 73 to'' Evidence zespołu ''Daisy X Daisy. * Ending zmienia się na Lonely ''zespołu ''ShaNa. Saga Edolas Magnolia znikła, razem ze wszystkimi mieszkańcami i gildią, wyjątek stanowi Natsu, Happy, Wendy i Charle. Edolas, inny świat z wyczerpującym się zasobem magii, odwrócona wersja Ziemi, dziwne zwroty akcji i wiele tajemnic czeka Natsu i jego przyjaciół. * Opening to The Rock City Boy ''zespołu ''JAMIL '' * Ending ''Don't Thing. Feel !!! zespołu Idoling!! '' Saga Wyspa Tenrō W Fairy Tail odbywa się Egzamin na Maga Klasy "S". Na trasie egzaminu członkowie Gildii spotykają nieproszonych gości... * Opening do tej sagi to ''Towa no Kizuna śpiewany przez DaisyXDaisy (do 111 odcinka) * Opening do tej sagi to I Wish śpiewany przez Milky Bunny (od 111 odcinka) * Ending do tej sagi to Lonely Person śpiewany przez Shana Saga X791 Mija 7 lat od tragicznego w skutkach spotkania członków Gildii Fairy Tail z Czarnym Smokiem Apokalipsy,Aknologią .Okazuje się, że magowie uznani przez wszystkich za zmarłych mogą jeszcze wrócić do świata żywych. Saga Klucz Gwiaździstego Nieba (Filler) Natsu Dragneel , Lucy Heartfilia i Happy decydują się na podjęcie nowego zadania... OVA * Opening odcinków specjalnych to Eternal Fellows. * Ending ''Nichijō Sanka ~This Place~. '' Filmy Galeria Okładek Tomy OVA Ciekawostki * Planowany był tylko jeden sezon anime, miał on zawierać 48 odcinków. Jednak anime cieszyło się tak dużą popularnością, że powstał sezon drugi a później i trzeci. Odniesienia Kategoria:Anime Kategoria:Różne